


A Time for Repose

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Pool Sex, Sweet/Hot, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: Post-JIB, Jared and Jensen enjoy some personal time at the pool of a luxurious hotel.





	A Time for Repose

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my May 2019 SMPC. Thanks to theatergirl7299 for the late night beta and kelios for the feedback!

Jensen sighed languidly, relaxing on a comfortable chaise by the hotel pool. Set amidst a ring of trees and shrubs, the pool and patio felt like a little oasis; the hotel wrapped around it, and it was easy to forget one was in Rome at all. Only a couple of other people remained at this hour, the rest having siphoned off to go dress for cocktails and dinner. The sun hadn't quite set yet, but it was low enough to cast fascinating shadows across the patio while the water still twinkled. Jensen picked up his Campari and seltzer, sipping the refreshing drink appreciatively. The bubbles tickled his nose and tongue delightfully. This was the best way to decompress from Jibcon. The con can been as fun as always, but it was nice to step away from the high-energy, high-visibility event and have some quiet, private time.

Jensen watched the one remaining swimmer doing leisurely laps up and down the pool length. He admired the long slope of the swimmer's muscular back, and how the shoulders bunched thickly to launch the swimmer forward in a powerful butterfly stroke. Water sluiced over his back and made Jensen think of an otter or a seal, so easily at one with the environment.

A spray of water from the pool landed on Jensen's belly, interrupting his little moment of reflection. He yelped in surprise, although actually the water felt cool and refreshing on his sun-warmed skin.

The cause of the spray surfaced, breaking through the plane of crystalline water. A wide smile split the handsome face, carving deep dimples below aristocratic cheekbones. Foxy eyes narrowed as laughter bellowed forth, even while water ran down the long dark brown hair, dripping onto wide, tan shoulders. Jensen's eye was caught by rivulets trickling down the muscular arms and chest, black hair curling damply across broad pectorals.

“Did I catch you napping?” asked Jared, propping his elbows on the pool edge. 

“No, I was enjoying my aperitif,” replied Jensen, unable to keep from smiling back. Jared's good humor was impossible to resist, and Jensen never even tried to anymore. 

“Well, come on in, the water is delicious. We have plenty of time before dinner.” Jared splashed a little water in Jensen's direction.

Jensen stretched. He did feel a little warm from toasting in the sun. Putting his drink down on a wicker table, he got up and walked over to Jared. He sat down on the pool edge, dangling his legs into the water. It was indeed delicious, and he kicked his feet to make gentle swells.

Jared maneuvered himself between Jensen's legs, pushing his knees apart to get close. Tilting his face up, Jared kissed Jensen, a short but loving buss.

“It's funny when you are taller than me,” Jared said with a chuckle.

“Funny but nice. Leave it to me to pick a Sasquatch for a boyfriend,” Jensen retorted, softening his words with a kiss.

“You love it, it makes you feel all sweet and girly,” teased Jared.

Jensen mock-frowned. “I'll show you who's girly.” He locked his feet behind Jared and kissed him more forcefully.

“Oooh, now you're all bossy!” Jared playfully batted his eyes at his lover. He slid his hands up Jensen's thighs, pushing the material of Jensen's board shorts into a bunch at his groin. Jared slipped his thumbs under the fabric, caressing Jensen's balls through the silky liner of the swim suit.

Jensen hummed with pleasure, feeling the warm pressure of Jared's thumbs sneaking inside. “Are you trying to start something here? This isn't our private pool.”

Jared shrugged. “It is right now. Everyone's gone.” Jensen followed Jared's glance around, and sure enough, they were alone. The sun was sinking below the buildings now, and the underwater lights in the pool switched on. Their soft light, diffused by the water, gave a dream-like feel, enhanced by twinkling white lights flicking on in the trees. The tiny lights in the deepening dusk imbued an air of privacy around the men.

“Jen,” murmured Jared, fingers tightening on Jensen's firm thighs. “Kiss me...” Their lips met again, this time more forcefully, pushing against each other in their effort to be closer. Jensen slid his fingers into Jared's lush, damp hair, loving how the wet strands curled and clung to his fingers. Lips opened and tongues met, their mouths sliding together as they lost themselves in telling each other their love without using words.

Pulling away from Jensen's mouth, Jared kissed down his neck and torso, blossoms of heat against Jensen's skin punctuated with little wet kitten licks. The trail stopped when Jared began to mouth at the tent in Jensen's board shorts. Jensen hissed at the pressure, his hips twitching under the stimulation of Jared's sure mouth.

“Slide your suit off and let me suck you,” Jared said, his voice husky.

Jensen wanted that too; hell, he'd take whatever Jared wanted to give him. The trees seemed to afford a good bit of screening from the hotel's second floor balconies, but Jensen still felt a little nervous about how well-screened they'd be from curious eyes. One end of the pool was structured with a little grotto—the sides built up with a canopy—and he felt that might be a better spot for shenanigans.

“Down there,” Jensen said, tugging Jared. “More privacy.”

He slid into the pool, staying inside the circle of Jared's arms, and they kissed ardently. Jensen never tired of Jared's kisses, loving the passion and emotion that Jared always brought to them. His boy's heart was wide open when they were alone; he hid nothing from Jensen. Forcing himself to break free, Jensen tugged Jared over to the grotto, sitting on the underwater bench there and letting the cavity shelter them from possible prying eyes.

Jared resumed his position between Jensen's legs. More kissing ensued, accompanied by Jared's big hand splaying over Jensen's erection and kneading it. Jensen was not a small man, but Jared's paw could encompass his girth and massage him to full hardness easily.

“Wanna suck you,” Jared repeated, moving his hands to Jensen's waistband and slipping his fingertips inside, rough warmth against tender belly skin. Jensen nodded eagerly, letting himself float up a bit so Jared could pull his trunks down. The water felt cool around his groin, momentarily shocking even, and Jensen's cock softened a little. Jared chuckled and said, “I'll take care of that. There'll be no shrinkage on my watch, mister!”

With that, Jared took a breath and sank just beneath the water, his hair floating around his head like seaweed. Jensen gasped when he felt ninety-eight degree heat enclosing his dick. A few bobs up and down his shaft, and Jared came up for air, grinning at Jensen's surprised face. “What are you doing, you nut?” asked Jensen, but before he finished speaking, Jared was submerged again, and a delicious hot tongue lapped at Jensen's length. Jared surfaced and sank again, this time fully encasing Jensen's dick and applying suction, making Jensen's eyes roll.

Jensen lolled back, his head and hands resting on the pool edge and his legs floating laxly while Jared continued alternating his hot mouth with the cool water. The contrast was hugely erotic; Jensen could only gasp and sigh, abandoning all control and simply surrendering himself to his intrepid lover. The cool water kept Jensen from blowing quickly under Jared's skillful mouth, but nonetheless arousal built and built until Jensen began to beg to come.

Jared surfaced once last time, panting and with his pupils blown. “Fuck, I could do that all night,” he said. Jensen caught him before he could submerge again.

“Time to turn the tables, sweetheart.” Pulling on Jared's shoulders, Jensen switched their positions. Now Jared held onto the pool edge. “Suit off,” Jensen ordered. Jared obeyed. Jensen knew Jared loved when Jensen got toppy with him; apparently there was this whole “alpha” thing Jared (and the fans, TBH) got off on. Tonight, Jensen was definitely feeling toppy.

Moving between Jared's legs, Jensen had to smirk at the sight of Jared's cock sticking straight up from the water. “I guess the Padaconda is a water snake,” Jensen snarked, and they both cracked up. The references to the Padaconda on fans' pages and in their Tweets were endlessly amusing to Jared and Jensen both. Jensen often joked that the fans would faint if they saw the Padaconda in action, all swollen with dark veins trailing down its length. 

Now, however, the sight of the Padaconda, so thick and fleshy, was making Jensen even hornier. He grabbed it and squeezed it, stroking it firmly from root to tip and nodding with approbation at Jared's resulting moan. “That's it. That's my boy,” Jensen crooned. His pleased gaze followed a fat bead of pre-come swelling up at the Padaconda's tip and then meandering down its side.

“Always yours, Jen,” panted Jared. His eyes pleaded for more.

Jensen knew they needed something to ease the way, but he hadn't exactly thought about being prepared when they'd come down to the pool. “Jay, I don't--” he began, but then he saw an abandoned tote bag under the chaise nearby. “Jay, grab that!” Hopefully there would be something they could use inside...

Jared stretched out an arm, partially heaving himself out of the water, and hooked the tote with a finger. Dragging it close to the pool's edge, he rummaged inside.

“After-sun aloe lotion! Score!” Jared crowed with delight, waving the greenish-white bottle with glee. Jensen grinned back at him.

“Awesome! Water-resistant and everything!” Jensen took the bottle from Jared, drizzling the thick lotion over his fingers. He put a hand under Jared's bottom and floated him to the surface, coating his hole with the lotion and slipping a finger inside.

More lotion, another finger, and Jared began begging for Jensen's cock. “Please, I'm good, come on, Jen.” His chest rose and fell with his heavy breathing and Jensen's gaze fixed on Jared's perfect pecs, coated with dark hair that sparkled with beads of water. Jensen reached a hand out and stroked that beautiful sight, making sure to rub a thumb over the pebbled brown nipples poking up out of the water.

“Relax, Jay, I've got you. Going to give you everything you want, babe.” Jensen pushed a third finger in, but mostly to add more lotion to Jared's hole. “Here we go, ready to fuck you now. Ready, Jay? Ready for my cock?”

“Ready! Please!” Jay panted, his dick drooling more pre-come into the water. 

Jensen lined himself up and pushed, eyes slamming shut against the incredible tension of Jared's hole. So tight, _so tight_ , and then he was in and surrounded by the most incredible heat and pressure. He could hear Jared groaning, the deep, guttural sounds exciting Jensen even more, pushing him to drive in as deep and hard as he could.

Jared's legs floated up in the water; other than his hands gripping the side of the pool, he had no leverage. His body was Jensen's to command, and Jensen took full advantage of that vulnerability. Gripping Jared's hips tightly, Jensen fucked into Jared with every bit of his strength. Again and again, Jensen took him hard, and Jared's noises conveyed his delight.

The contrast of Jared's heat compared to the coolness of the pool excited Jensen as much as when Jared blew him. Jared's firm hips gave Jensen plenty to squeeze, and watching Jared's body writhe in the water under the force of Jensen's thrusts was the final piece of Jensen's pleasure. He had no time to wish he'd lasted longer, because it was all so good, so incredibly good, and in no time, his balls moved up and his orgasm began.

Back arched, hips forward, fingers cramped into claws, Jensen came. Helpless under the onslaught of total fulfillment, hot fluid jetting from his rigid cock, Jensen rode it out, whimpering and cursing until he curled over Jared's body, hair brushing Jared's belly as his body shuddered. Stars burst brightly under his eyelids and his toes cramped, every muscle of his body responding to the utter exhilaration that heralded his joy with his lover.

Gasping, Jensen opened his eyes, consciously uncurling his fingers and lifting his head to check on Jared. Jared's eyes were still shut, his chest heaving as he strove to regain his breath. The water around his cock was thick with white.

Jensen couldn't help snickering when he saw the evidence of Jared's orgasm floating in the water. Jared peeled an eye open, asking, “What's so funny?” Jensen nodded at the polluted water, and Jared guffawed. “Oops.”

Jensen gently pulled his lover upright. Both still wobbly, they helped each other to balance amid lingering kisses. “Uh, where's the skimmer?” Together, they swished the water over to the skimmer and watched it get pulled through the flap and sucked into the filter.

“Let's go get dried off,” murmured Jensen, starting to feel the chill of the evening air on his wet skin. He steered them over to where their towels lay on a chaise.

“And some dinner. I'm suddenly ravenous,” chuckled Jared. He kissed Jensen once more before they pulled themselves out of the pool, grabbing the towels quickly for cover. “Thanks for helping me relax, babe.”

“Always,” replied Jensen. “Always.”


End file.
